


When The Darkness Comes

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anti CS, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dark Emma Swan, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, I just want them to fuck all day, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Emma Swan, Two Emmas, anti oq, but if you squint hard might there be one, sorry that's the truth, theres a lot of it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Emma and Regina are at the city hall, well after work hours, when a figure they thought they would never see appears again to bring chaos. Or would it be the solution for their lives?During their quest to free Emma from the darkness, and after countless failed attempts by Emma and hook to free her through "true love kiss" Merlin, frustrated that Emma has no courage to admit her feelings for Regina, suggests that she then do a complicated spell to separate herrself from the Dark One so that them could kill her.Obviously they can't do that part and the Dark Swan disappears as soon as Emma completes the separation spell. They wait a few days, trying to find Emma's evil other half, but are unsuccessful so they return to Storybrooke.A few weeks pass until the Dark Swan manages to kill Merlin and go to Storybrooke.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 351





	When The Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Dark hook, no Underworld. 
> 
> Set somewhere in season 5.

Regina should be used at not having what she wanted by now, but she couldn't stop that little tug at her heart. That dull sensation that made her feel empty somehow. 

Since they returned from Camelot she felt as if something was missing. A big part of her, if she was being honest. She was almost sure that it had everything to do with the reason that Emma wasn't the Dark One anymore but she couldn't tell for sure. So, here she was, sitting at her office at the Town Hall with Emma Swan, now only the sheriff, sprawled on her couch while munching on an apple Regina had thrown to her. 

"Regina, c'mon" Emma whined from the couch. "It's Friday, can't you leave a bit earlier just today?" 

"Miss Swan," Regina sighed and lifted her head from her paperwork. "I can't _leave a bit earlier_ just because you're done working. I have to finish this document so when I arrive at the meeting on Monday everything is ready. Not everyone can push things aside and do whatever they want. I'm the Mayor and I have responsibilities and being the sheriff you should have too." She said a bit more angrier than she intended. 

"Wow, okay, _Madam Mayor,"_ Emma raised her hands in mock surrender. "I see you are in a mood today so I guess it's better if I just let you free of my presence." Emma started to gather her things to leave. 

"Emma, wait." Regina sighed again and stood, walking in the blonde's direction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just-" The words seemed struck in her throat. "It's been a lot since we came back from Camelot and I'm feeling on the edge since then." 

Emma studied her face. Her green eyes roaming over the brunette's face like a hawk. "Why don't you talk to me?" Emma asked softly after a moment. 

"I can't." 

"Why not? I thought we were friends?" 

There was an edge on Emma's voice that almost made Regina throw caution out of the window. _Almost._ But she couldn't. Emma was going to marry that handless wonder pirate and she was happy. What kind of friend Regina would be if she simply said those words? If she let Emma know about her feelings? Not to mention Robin. Emma had sacrificed her soul, her heart, everything, so Regina could be happy and this was how she would return? No. Whatever happened in Camelot was buried there and if they didn't have their memories was for a good reason. Well, at least not all their memories. They remembered the spell that Merlin presented to them, which would separate Emma and the Dark Swan, almost like Jekyl and Hyde, as Emma and Henry mentioned at the time. Regina vaguely remembered the story of the doctor and the monster, and although she thought that spell was not a good idea at all, Snow, Charming and Hook were more than happy to be rid of Emma's darkness.

Although their relationship had improved over the years, Regina sometimes felt the weight of Snow and Charming's disapproving gaze on her, as she was the reason why their daughter was now completely filled with darkness. That Emma had sacrificed herself, giving herself to the darkness to save her. The darkness they tried so hard to remove from her and on the way separated Maleficent from her baby out of sheer selfishness and prejudice. Their narrow vision did not let them see all the spell's implications and Regina didn't know how much knowledge Emma now had that she was the Dark One. She knew, because Emma had confided to her one night, that Rumple - and other Dark Ones who came before him - was always around like a ghost, his voice all day in her mind telling her to do the most unimaginable or unspeakable things and how hard it was to resist at times, but she still didn't know how much knowledge of them Emma had acquired. If she had acquired any. She was not sure how it worked. She remembered them doing that spell, even against her will and Emma's uncertainty, but Regina couldn't remember what happened next.

Nearly a year had passed since their return and they settled into a routine. At the beginning everyone wanted to know what happened while they were there but as the weeks and months went by and they couldn't get anywhere, they let it go. They realized that they wouldn't find out anyway. If there was a curse going on, it would have to break, but how could they do that if they didn't know what happened? But despite the lack of some important gaps in their memory, there didn't seem to be a curse to be broken. So, for everyone's sake, they just let it go. 

They learned to navigate their relationships with Robin and Zelena, and with Hook. They learned to tolerate each other's boyfriend for the sake of their family. For Henry's sake. They had come too far for Regina just let those words slip from her lips. They were friends. For as crazy as it might be, they managed that. Regina would never admit to Emma, but she was not willing to give up weekly dinners and weekend trips, twice a month, where they would go out with Henry, just the three of them, and have the whole weekend for them. Not because of a feeling that was clearly unrequited. Even her relationship with the idiots was better than ever. She couldn't lose that. She finally knew what was like to have a family, to have people that cared for her. 

"Regina?" 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Emma's voice. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "We _are_ friends, Emma. We are more than that. We are family." Regina finally dared to look at Emma again. Her bright green eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips and that made Regina's breath hitch. 

"You are pathetic." A voice startled both women and they pulled away. "Good thing you got rid of me so I don't have to bear with your stupidity anymore." The figure stepped out of the darkness revealing herself for them.

"You." Regina's eyes were wide and roamed through the other blonde's clad leather body. 

Her bloody red lips, always with the corners down-turned, flashed a smile that sent shivers down Regina's spine. 

"It's- it's not possible." Emma muttered. "We left you in Camelot. Merlin-" 

"Oh, please. That poor man." The Dark Swan made a dismissive gesture. "The only thing he knew was to babble about how the darkness took away his beloved Nimue." The Dark Swan laughed. "It was too easy to get rid of him once I let the voices in my head guide me." 

"What did you do to him?" Regina's nostrils flared. 

"What you should have done to me, _your Majesty_ ." The Dark Swan took a step closer and Emma and Regina took a step back. "You know, for someone who was known as the Evil Queen, the unstoppable and fearless leader, you became way too soft. Weak, I dare to say." The Dark Swan smiled mockingly. "Love is weakness, _your Majesty_. Didn't your mother teach you that?" 

"Shut up!" Emma put Regina behind her and raised her hands but before she could do anything the Dark Swan moved her hand sending Emma flying through the room and smiled satisfied when she let out a growl as her back hit the wall. She moved her hand again and trapped Emma like Regina had done years ago with Charming. 

"Oh, Emma." The Dark Swan stepped closer to the other blonde. "You can't defeat me but you can choose to join me." She smirked, then licked her lips slowly. She ran her fingers along Emma's face, her pale fingers tracing every line of the savior's strong features. The Dark Swan held the blonde's jaw tightly, her nails digging into the flash, leaving angry red marks there, then she leaned closer and licked Emma's cheek. "Because what I'm about to do, you don't want to miss it."

Regina seemed rooted into place. Since the woman appeared she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She still couldn't believe that Emma's other half was really there. How did she manage to come to Storybrooke? Had she really killed Merlin? What else she had done in her wake? Her eyes roamed the Dark Swan's body taking in every inch. She looked good in black leather, Regina couldn't deny that and instead of that tight bun Emma used, she let her blonde hair free, her captivating curls more defined than ever. Regina had to close her hands into tight fists to resist the urge to run her hands through the blonde's silk hair. 

Then, the Dark Swan turned and walked slowly to the other side of the room, where Regina was.

"Get away from her!" Emma said through clenched teeth.

The Dark Swan merely raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement as her other half struggled futilely to break free. She was tired of seeing them dancing around each other for fear of their feelings. She was going to take what was rightfully hers and there was no one to stop her. Nor Emma, much less that pathetic thief. 

Regina's eyes shone with anticipation and she couldn't look away from the woman walking towards her. The confident and at the same time stealthy way that the Dark Swan moved, reminded Regina of those big cats from the documentaries that she loved watching with Henry so much and she knew that at that moment, she was the prey. And she knew she should care about it, or at least worry about what might happen, but her body was vibrating with anticipation and arousal. Her eyes traveled over the Dark Swan's body and she unconsciously licked her lips slowly. Her hands were itching to reach the woman and touch her skin.

The Dark Swan growled, stepping closer to Regina and trapping her against the wall. "Hello, _Madam Mayor_." She smirked and casted a glanced over her shoulder at her counterpart who was trapped at the other wall. "Missed me?" 

"Get away from her!" Emma yelled. She struggled against the invisible grip. Her face became red from the effort. "Leave her alone!" 

"But I don't think our Majesty here wants to be left alone." The Dark Swan tilted her head and pouted almost adorably. "Do you, your Majesty?" 

"I-" Regina swallowed hard. Her eyes drifted from the dark one to the woman trapped in the wall. 

"I know your answer." The Dark Swan whispered and leaned forward, licking the brunette's cheek. "I know you haven't been properly fucked in a long time. That useless boyfriend of yours couldn't give you what you needed so I'm here for it." The Dark Swan whispered against Regina's ear and bit her earlobe hard, eliciting a moan from the brunette. 

Regina felt her body vibrate, magic and arousal running together in her veins. Her eyes burned with a fire that Regina hadn't felt in a long time and she knew that if she looked at herself in the mirror now, they would be a faint purple.

"I bet that if I put my hand on your pussy now I will find you soaked, won't I, _your Majesty_ ?" The Dark Swan looked at Regina, searching for any sign that she didn't want that, that she should stop but instead she found only that fire that used to be there when they first met, when they would fight every day. She licked her lips and oh, so slowly, slid her hand under Regina's skirt, she slid her hand up Regina's thigh slowly, relishing in the feeling of her skin against her palm, something Emma wanted to do for a loooong time and giving her time to push her away if she didn't want the dark one to continue. Even being the Dark One and wanting to take what was rightfully hers, Dark Swan would not take Regina against her will. She could be a monster, but she wasn't _that_ kind of monster. When Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip the Dark Swan smirked victoriously and pushed the brunette's panties aside, sliding her fingers through the soaked folds. "And I haven't even touched you yet. What a little desperate slut you are, Madam Mayor." 

"Fuck." Regina breathed. She put her hands on the Dark Swan shoulders to leverage and a wanton moan escaped her throat when the blonde's fingers played with her entrance but didn't slip in. "Please." Regina hated herself for begging but she needed that release desperately. The way Dark Swan was touching her, as if she knew exactly what and how she liked it, was pushing Regina to the edge. She wondered for a moment if Emma would touch her in the same way and her hips bucked against Dark One's fingers. 

The Dark Swan withdrew her hand from between the brunette's legs and laughed at the disapproving groan she gave. "Relax, Your Majesty, I'm just rearranging." Then she slid her hands up to Regina's ass and the brunette pushed upward, circling the Dark Swan's waist with her legs. The blonde offered her a sly smile and took her to the table, placing her not so gently on the surface.

"Watch and learn, Emma." The Dark Swan looked over her shoulder and her smile grew bigger when she saw Emma's expression. She slid her hand between Regina's legs torturously slowly, then leaned closer and kissed Regina's exposed neck pulling a low moan from the other woman. "You taste delicious, your Majesty." The Dark Swan's free hand tangled in Regina's hair and she pulled her in for an urgent and not-so-delicate kiss. Her tongue demanded passage and Regina couldn't help but give what she wanted. With a low moan Regina felt the Dark Swan's tongue slide against hers as Emma's other hand played with the wet folds, but never slipping into her pussy.

Regina had to close her eyes tightly so as not to beg again. The slow and precise touches of the Dark One along with the breathtaking kiss were leaving her with her mind swimming in pleasure and the only thing Regina wanted at that moment was the release.

"Leave her alone!" Emma cried out, still struggling with the invisible grip that held her against the wall. The Dark Swan had used a spell similar to Regina's years ago, but without the tree branches to keep Emma in place. "Get your filthy hands off her."

The Dark Swan broke the kiss and turned her head to face her other half. "Look, Em-ma, I'm not forcing Regina here to do anything. She wants this as much as I do." The Dark Swan turned to look at the brunette again and smiled in a way that sent a new wave of arousal between Regina's legs. "Do you want me to stop, Madam Mayor?"

Regina felt her heart beat like lightning during a storm. She was divided. She didn't know what to do at that moment. Regina had been avoiding Emma's eyes since the moment the Dark Swan pressed her against the wall and touched her because she knew that stopping now would be impossible. She had waited too long for this moment and now that it was finally happening, Regina didn't want it to end. But at the same time, she wanted it to be Emma touching her like that. Regina shook her head and closed her eyes. She loved every part of Emma, even her counterpart. Unlike Snow, David and Hook, and even Henry, Regina understood and loved Emma's dark side. She never wanted the blonde to split from the Dark One, not because she feared what might happen, but because she knew that Emma would not feel whole. She wouldn't be herself without that part of her. 

When Regina didn't respond, the Dark Swan withdrew her hand from between the brunette's legs and froze in place. If Regina said that she didn't want to continue, that it had been a mistake, anything, then she would disappear and think of a new approach. While Regina seemed lost in thought, Dark Swan took the opportunity to look at her intently. Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She was breathtaking. But what pulled her towards Regina was not just her beauty. In addition to beauty, there were many other qualities in Regina. She was loyal, kind, intelligent, with a sense of humor that few people could follow, among many other qualities that Emma could spend the day listing. Not to mention the unconditional love that Reginha had for their son. Emma, no version of Emma, could imagine a better and more loving mother for Henry than Regina.

Her eyes met those of the Dark Swan and Regina felt her heart squeeze at what she saw in them. Below the hard and icy surface of the Dark One, there was the pain, a fear of rejection and uncertainty, the feeling of being unlovable, the pain of all the traumas of the past. Everything bad that happened in Emma's life was left to her counterpart. Although the Dark Swan was looking at Regina with an impassive expression, she could see under the mask. Slowly Regina touched the Dark Swan's face and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the Dark One didn't move away. Her fingers slid over the cold, pale skin and the Dark Swan closed her eyes for just a few seconds, but long enough for Regina to have her answer. Regina's fingers traced the Dark Swan's lips slowly and she licked her own, her gaze alternating between the woman in front of her and the other part of her, pinned to the wall. "I'm sorry, Emma." And then Regina leaned over, capturing the Dark Swan's lips in an urgent, needy kiss. Regina whimpered when the Dark Swan's hands squeezed her hips roughly and she kissed her harder. 

The Dark Swan grabbed Regina’s hair and pulled hard, breaking the kiss. “I always knew your lips would be soft and demanding, Madam Mayor.” She licked her lips slowly then slid her hands under Regina’s skirt, her fingers ghosting over the brunette skin making both women moan low. The Dark Swan dipped her head and licked Regina’s neck, biting slightly on her pulsing point and Regina threw her head back, granting the woman better access to her neck. The Dark Swan pulled Regina’s thong aside and sunk her fingers into the brunette’s cunt slowly. 

“Fuck,” Regia gasped, her hips trusted forward trying to get more friction and the Dark Swan chuckled. 

“Such a desperate slut.” She whispered loud enough for her counterpart to hear. “What’s the problem, your Majesty, your forest man doesn’t know how to fuck you properly?” The Dark Swan increased the pace of her fingers and Regina felt her struck that special spot inside her with cool precision that made her melt. She felt overwhelmingly hot as her whole body neared an orgasm so quickly. It had been years since she had sex like this, and usually was her who did the dirty talk so she felt a bit humiliated when the undeniable pool of her arousal drip over the Dark Swan's hand. Regina felt herself blus at the little, needy noises escaping her mouth when the blonde flickered her thumb to her clit and pressed in with determination to make her lose control.

Emma could feel that the woman was about to cum so she offered her a smirk before and sank to her knees. She wrapped one arm around the mayor's waist to keep her in place while her other hand didn't stop its ministrations in her pussy. Emma inhaled the strong scent of the arousal that was mere inches from her face. She marveled at the evidence that coated the mayor's panties and inner thighs and plunged her head between Regina's legs. She moaned loudly at the feeling of the Dark Swan's tongue swiping over her pussy before sucking on her clit. Her hands tangled into the blonde hair and she pushed Emma's head against her pussy. 

Regina panted as her swollen pussy lips were tugged between soft, eager lips and sucked almost to the point of bruising. There was nothing gentle in the blonde's approach, it was almost as if she wanted to mark her, to brand her to her counterpart or Robin Hood to see that Regina now belonged to her because both women knew; there's no way Regina would return to Robin Hood after that.

"That's alright, your Majesty, cum for me." The Dark Swan pulled her face away from the brunette's pussy but her fingers never stopped or slowed down. "Cum all over my hand and face, show me how good I make you feel." Without another word the Dark One dipped her head between Regina's legs sucking and licking, demanding her orgasm completely. 

The brunette's body shook while her orgasm took over her and she gushed around the Dark Swan's hand and face, her moans and cries echoing through the office. 

"Fuck," Regina panted as the Dark Swan didn't stopped her ministrations when she came. "I can't-"

"Oh, you can and you will, your Majesty. I'm not done with you yet." The Dark Swan rose to her feet and kissed her hard, making Regina taste herself and both women moaned at the taste. "I always thought how it would be to bend you over this desk and fuck you hard, to take that smirk off of your face." The Dark Swan pulled at Regina's hair and flipped her over so her face was pressed against the cold table. "Now I'll show you what it's like to be properly fucked by a real cock, by someone who knows how to use one and not the excuse of lovers you had over the years."

"What?" Regina's eyes widened and she felt her body tremble with anticipation and she looked over her shoulder. 

"Oh, yes, your Majesty," The Dark Swan chuckled, waving her hand and poofing their clothes away. Her long blonde-white hair cascaded down her back, and down her breasts and she smiled contently at the look on Regina’s face. 

"What- what the fuck are you doing?" Emma finally found her voice. She had forgotten how to breathe the moment she saw Regina kissing her counterpart and the last thing her mind registered was the brunette saying she was sorry. Emma didn't know what to think or what to do. She watched in silence while her counterpart fucked Regina hard and fast, making her come in minutes. There was nothing gentle on her touches but she seemed to know exactly how to touch Regina. Emma felt her pussy throb at the sight and she never felt so torn in her life. She'd loved Regina for years but never thought the brunette would reciprocate her feelings, not to mention all their history, Regina's story with her parents and everything that surrounded them. Emma never thought she had a chance, or that she could actually make a move on the mayor. Her parents would certainly not approve, not to mention Henry. Even after years and everything they went through Emma still didn't think she was worthy of Regina's affection or that her parents or Henry would approve their relationship so she settled for the easiest way out and started dating Hook. He seemed to love her, to want her and that was more than Emma ever had in her life. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by Regina cries of pleasure and Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the woman while she came on her counterpart's face and hand. That was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen in her life. She felt her pussy throb and closed her eyes. When she looked at them again Regina and the Dark Swan were naked and Emma didn't know what to do. She couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette and only confirmed what she always imagined: Regina was stunning. Breathtaking. Then slowly Emma looked at her other half, her eyes wandering through her body and she couldn't help but feel satisfied with her figure. Emma always felt pride in her body; her strong shoulders, her well-defined arms, strong legs. She looked down at herself and barely recognized the figure trapped on the wall. When she started using fucking florals? She shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts running through her mind and swallowed hard at her other half's words 'Now I'll show you what it's like to be fucked by a real cock'. Emma knew how to use a strap-on very well and she couldn't help but wonder what Regina would think when the Dark Swan started because as far Emma's knowledge went, she and her counterpart shared the same memories. Then another thought hit Emma. What the Dark Swan meant by 'a real cock'? 

"I know they all left you unfinished and unsatisfied and many times you had to take matters in your own hands." The Dark Swan leaned forward, pressing her torso against Regina's back and making her moan at the contact. "I also know that the only one who was able to satisfy your needy cunt was your friend, Maleficent." She said loud enough so her other half could listen and chuckled at the gasp that left their lips. "Tell me, your Majesty, what is like to fuck a dragon?"

"Are you going to fuck me or will you keep talking about my past sexual encounters?"

"Okay, your Majesty." The Dark Swan grabbed her cock and slid slowly between Regina’s pussy lips coating her shaft into the brunette’s juices and without another word slammed into her. A lopsided grin spread into her face, deepening her dimples as Regina cried out. 

The Dark Swan's pace was fast and hard, her cock sliding in and out Regina's pussy as she threw her head back in sheer pleasure, and Emma could only watch what was happening right in front of her.

Her counterpart continued to slam the thick dick into Regina, hard, thrust after thrust. Suddenly, there was a cloud of gray smoke and both; her counterpart and Regina disappeared into it. When the smoke dissipated, Regina's eyes were staring directly at her and this caught Emma off guard, and she was almost ashamed and embarrassed that Regina could see her looking directly at her. Emma tried, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Regina.

"Oh my God." Regina's eyes snapped shut and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She nearly forgotten Emma was there, trapped against the wall of her office while her counterpart gave her the best fuck of her life, and she surely forgot about Robin. She pretty much forgot her own name. Regina felt her pussy clenching and throbbing around the Dark Swan's dick and she knew she wouldn't last longer. 

"I don't think HE will help you now, your Majesty." The Dark Swan chuckled, her laugh breathless and low. She then sneaked a hand under Regina's body reaching her clit and playing with it with precision. "Cum for me again, Regina. Let's show Emma how to give you a proper fuck and let you satisfied. Let's show her everything she's losing while trapped at that wall." 

Regina whimpered and lowered her head trying to avoid Emma's eyes. She was nearing another orgasm and the Dark Swan words just fuelled her. "I bet you're eager to have this needy cunt filled with my cum, madam mayor." The Dark Swan thrusted harder and her other hand left the brunette's hip to play with her hard nipple. She pinched it hard and twisted, making Regina cry out in pleasure as another orgasm hit her hard. "She's so tight around my dick, Emma." The Dark Swan looked at her other half and a smile appeared in her face, red from all the effort. "Her pussy is the best thing I ever had in my life. Are you sure you don't want to join us? I bet Regina here would let you try it too." With another hard thrust of her hips the Dark Swan came inside the brunette's pussy and a guttural moan escaped her throat. "Tell me, Madam Mayor, would you like if Emma joined us? Would you like to be our little slut and let both of us fuck you hard?" 

"Please, don't." Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"Wouldn't you like to taste the dear Savior and lick her cunt? Show her what the Evil Queen is really capable of?" The Dark Swan pushed her hips harder against Regina, her dick still hard inside her. "If you don't answer I'll have to punish you in a different way and as much I like it, I'm not looking forward to it. I rather keep fucking you all day than to mark your pretty body." 

"Please." Regina begged. 

"And what about you, Em-ma?" She smirked seeing the look on Emma's face. "Don't you want to join us? To know what is like to be inside her? To have her crying out your name? To fuck her left her a pile of sweat and with the knowing that no one would fuck her better than you?" 

"Shut up!" Emma screamed, her eyes were glued on the figures in front of her and she was desperately trying to free herself from that damn wall. "Shut up! Leave her alone!"

"Do you know why she trusted you with the dagger from all people, your Majesty?" The Dark Swan bent over Regina, her dick pushing deeper and making the brunette moan. "Remember that day at the well? When you used the dagger to make her say what she didn't have the courage to? I have to admit," The Dark Swan laughed. "I was surprised by your actions. I never thought you would use the dagger on us." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Emma screamed, but there was a flick of fear in her eyes and Regina didn't understand why. 

"My other half became too weak to admit, but I am not." She said thrusting her hips against Regina's. Her dick pulsing inside the other woman. "She gave you the dagger for the same reason we took the Darkness for you." 

"Please." This time it was Emma who begged. "I'll tell her but not like this." 

The Dark Swan studied her other half for a moment, her grayish eyes hard and cold while she decided what to do. All she wanted was to be whole again. While she was powerful and nearly unstoppable, she couldn't bear the feeling of emptiness that her other half had left in her. "Fine." She said after a moment. "But I'm not done with her yet." The Dark Swan pressed herself against Regina's back and both women moaned at the sensation of skin against skin. Emma's hard nipples scraped against Regina's back while her hands played slowly with her body. "And you're joining us." With a quick flick of her wrist the Dark Swan released Emma from the wall and poofed them to Regina's bedroom at the mansion. "Now, here is much better and far more comfortable for what I have in mind." 

Emma was lying on Regina's bed, completely naked and the other two were facing her. 

"Go ahead, Madam Mayor, taste her." The Dark Swan whispered in Regina's ear, biting her earlobe lightly. "I know you're dying to."

Regina's eyes slowly went from Emma's soaked pussy to her face until finally landing on her forest green eyes. 

"Oh, Regina, do you see this?" The Dark Swan ran her hands through Regina's body, her lips slowly kissing their way along Regina's back with a tenderness the brunette didn't think it was possible. "She's soaked. She got turned on watching me fuck you." 

Emma's eyes were closed now. She didn't dare to look at Regina while her other half exposed her like this. She bit her lip when a hand caressed her inner thigh. 

"Open your eyes or I will tell her the truth." The Dark Swan commanded and Emma saw that the hand on her body was her counterpart's and not Regina's. She let out a small, frustrated sigh and the Dark Swan laughed. Cold and deep and it sent a shiver down Emma's spine. The Dark Swan's body was completely pressed against Regina and the brunette seemed very comfortable with that. Her look was soft and torn at the same time and all Emma wanted was to reach out and touch her face. 

"Go ahead, Regina. I bet she tastes delicious." The Dark Swan whispered against Regina's ear and nudged her lightly with her body. 

Regina searched Emma's eyes for any sign that she didn't want this but all she found was lust when Emma's eyes finally met hers. 

"Show her what you're capable of, your Majesty." 

And with that Regina finally leaned forward, her tongue darting out to taste Emma Swan for the first time. Both women moaned at the contact and Regina licked from her slit to her clit and back to her opening. 

"Oh, fuck." Emma panted, her hands tangling into Regina's dark hair as her hips rose to met the Queen's tongue. 

"See," The Dark Swan bit Regina's shoulder. "I told you. She wants you." She kissed the skin under her then pulled her body up, her dick still buried inside Regina and she was just enjoying the feeling of the warm, wet and tight channel around her. "Eat her out, madam mayor." The Dark One commanded while she slowly started to play with the brunette's puckered hole. 

Regina cried out at the feeling, her hips thrusting back into the Dark Swan hand and cock. "Fuck." She breathed against Emma's pussy. 

"Oh, Emma, I can't wait for you to fuck her. I'm getting her ready for us." There was a glint in the Dark Swan eyes that sent shivers down Emma's spine. 

Regina tried to concentrate on what she's doing but she was finding it hard to concentrate with the Dark Swan touching her like this all the while her cock was still buried deep inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate in a spell she hadn't used in years and smiled satisfied when a loud moan left the savior's lips. 

"Holy fuck, Regina." Emma looked down, to where the Queen was between her legs, her hips thrusting against the brunette's face, coating her from nose to chin with her juices. She could feel Regina's tongue _inside_ her and the sensation made her head swim. 

Regina's tongue was entering Emma's folds, pushing into her pussy, disappearing inside of that beautiful, wet pussy. She probed her tongue in and out of Emma's pussy, as if she were fucking her with a not-so-tiny, hard dick. Her fingers worked skillfully on the blonde's swollen clit and Emma's body started to arch as she thrusted her hips forward, seeking for more of the brunette's mouth.

Regina moaned into Emma's pussy, and the vibrations felt so good that Emma was meeting every thrust of the brunette's tongue now with her hips. Regina then wrapped her arms around Emma's legs and brought her closer. Her tongue dove deep into Emma's pussy, and she cried out loudly. This was too much and Emma hadn't been properly fucked in a very long time. She held Regina's head against her pussy while she rode her orgasm crying out Regina's name. 

Emma's head fell down onto the pillow and she panted hard. "Holy shit, Regina. This was-" 

"Glad you lik- oh, fuck." Regina moaned when the Dark Swan dipped her finger into her puckered hole slowly. "Yes." She bucked her hips against the blonde behind her and a loud moan escaped her lips at the overstimulation. 

"Don't be so useless." The Dark Swan barked at Emma when all the blonde did was stare at them. "Return the favor to your Queen." 

Emma's eyes roamed from Regina's body to her doppleganger and she licked her lips slowly. While she still found a little odd watching her other half fucking Regina, she couldn't deny that it was probably the hottest thing she'd ever seen and something seemed to snap inside Emma because her eyes darkned as she looked at her other half in a way that made Regina shiver. 

Reluctantly the Dark Swan withdrew her fingers from Regina's tight hole and pulled her back and up, flat against her body. The Dark One wrapped her left hand around Regina's waist to help her keep the balance, her cock still buried deep inside the brunette's pussy. 

Emma licked her lips and positioned herself in front of them, her face hovering over Regina's pussy. She looked up at the brunette and the mayor bit her lower lip in anticipation. Emma leaned closer and gave her first lick on Regina's clit making her moan loudly and behind her the Dark Swan kept thrusting slowly until she and her other half found a rhythm to work together to bring Regina to another orgasm. 

Regina moaned louder and her hips jerked against the Dark One, feeling her dick stretch her, fill her so good. 

Behind her the Dark Swan sneaked a hand around Regina's neck and squeezed lightly. 

Regina moaned loudly at this and her hips bucked harder against both blondes. The Dark Swan seemed to know exactly how and what Regina liked.

"I'm close." She moaned when the Dark Swan gave her a hard thrust, making her body jerk against Emma's mouth.

Emma was transfixed by the sight of Regina's dripping sex and her counterpart dick disappeared inside her cunt. She nuzzled her nose against Regina's clit inhaling her scent, feeling dizzy for a moment at the sweet and at the same time spicy taste. The thought of finally tasting Regina made her head swim with arousal.

Regina's head fell back against the Dark Swan shoulder as both women fucked her hard. 

"Harder, Dark One." Regina half demanded, hald cried out at the overwhelming sensation of being stimulated this much.

Emma's tongue was relentless against the brunette's clit trying to match her counterpart's thrusts.

It didn't take long to Regina cum all over them, crying out her name, and Emma sucked every drop, as she exploded against her mouth the Dark Swan came too, and Emma ended up tasting her counterpart cum mixed with Regina's juices. 

She chose not to dwell on this thought, and instead she stood on her knees, her lips finally meeting Regina's in a kiss different from everything she'd ever taste. They moaned at the feeling of Regina and the Dark One's cum on their mouths. Regina's lips were soft, and they feel heavenly against hers. Emma thought about all the kisses she's had in the past and suddenly felt like she was actually breathing for the first time; Regina's lips feel so right on hers and she didn't want to stop. 

The Dark Swan felt the start of that unmistakable wave, warm and strong and that could make her and Emma one again and pulled them apart roughly. "Not yet." 

Emma and Regina's eyes were wider but the Dark One didn't gave them time to think about it or anything else. She waved her hands and a thinner cock appeared in Emma's body. She shoved the blonde on the mattress and reluctantly slipped her cock out of Regina's pussy. The Dark Swan grabbed a fistful of Regina's hair and pushed her head, bringing her face directly above the cock on Emma's body. "Suck it," The Dark One growled, her voice low and dangerous but there was something else there that Regina didn't have time to think about it. "Show us how skilled you are."

She watched as Regina lips engulfed Emma's cock and all the three women moaned loudly.

She immediately leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the weeping tip of Emma's cock, swirling her tongue against the sensitive head. Slowly Regina took the straining cock into her mouth. Starting slowly with the bright pink head, mouthing around it with her pillow-soft lips, tonguing and sucking her way onto the cock until she's got a mouthful and Emma could hardly breathe. She sucked hard at the flared tip before slowly bringing her mouth further down Emma's shaft.

Emma watched speechless as Regina slowly swallowed her whole. This time, she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue coming out to lap around the leaking tip on every upstroke.

Saliva built in her mouth so Regina let it flow freely from her lips. Emma's cock filled her mouth and stretched her throat as it worked its way down, and when her lips stretched around the base of Emma's cock, Regina began swallowing.

"Enough!" The Dark Swan pulled Regina by the hair but not so forceful. She didn't want to hurt her. 

"Move, turn around, head hanging off of the bed." The Dark Swan ordered, stroking her cock slightly. "You," She pointed at her counterpart. "Show her what your fingers are capable of." 

Regina moved quickly, laying on her back with her head hanging off the end. At this point she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to be properly fucked and the anticipation of what was about to happen with Emma and the Dark Swan was killing her. 

Emma, on the other hand, looked a bit unsure at her other half but when the Dark One gave her a pointed look, she positioned herself between Regina's legs and licked her lips. Her cock throbbing at the thought of soon being enveloped into Regina's cunt or maybe in her ass. She dipped her head between the brunette's legs and started licking her from her opening to her clit. She parted Regina's folds and ran a finger in the copious amount of wetness she encountered, teasing the swollen clit with the pad of her thumb and gave it a long, slow lick until her opening again. 

Regina moaned loudly, her hips jerking forward to meet Emma's ministrations. 

"Give me your hands and open your mouth." The Dark Swan commanded, pulling Regina out of her daze. She took her hands in hers, standing at the edge of the bed. "Squeeze twice if you need to stop, okay?" When Regina nodded she slid the tip of her dick in the mayor's mouth and guided her hands to her thighs. Regina did as told, squeezing the strong thighs under her hands, her nails digging into the pale flesh. "Once if I need to slow down." 

Regina felt overwhelmed for many reasons, the main being that Emma didn't stop sucking her clit or pushing her fingers inside her. 

"Look at that pussy," The Dark Swan said, her voice hoarse and low. She stepped closer to the bed, her cock slipping further into Regina's mouth. "So wet, dripping on the sheets." She stroked the brunette's skin, her hands roaming over her body while her cock slipped further down Regina's throat. She then pulled Emma by the hair, pulling her away from the pussy she'd been eating and did something that surprised both women under her: The Dark One pressed her lips against Emma's and for a moment the blonde stiffened against her, her eyes wide and she swallowed hard but when her counterpart's tongue pushed past her lips, Emma moaned and dove into that kiss. She struggles to wrap her head around the weirdness of it. Physically, it wasn't completely unpleasant, she knows she looks good, still, it's beyond bizarre, and she'd much rather be kissing Regina.

Regina looked at the scene above her speechless. Her pupils were blown and her mouth went dry as the kiss became rougher. 

"Not so bad." The Dark Swan pulled away, her chest heaving. 

Emma paused a second, waiting to see if Regina wanted to stop. Instead she got Regina’s tongue playing with the dick inside her mouth.

"Good girl," The Dark Swan praised her and smirked at the needy noise that left Regina's mouth. "I knew you liked to be praised." She then looked at her counterpart and ordered her to go back to what she was doing before the kiss and Emma instantly obliged. 

Regina moaned as the Dark Swan bottomed her out, thrusting her cock deep inside her mouth. 

"Taking my dick so deep, such a good girl," The Dark Swan started pumping her hips lazily as she watched her counterpart eating the brunette out. She could cum just by watching them. The Dark One knew she wouldn't last long so she increased the rhythm of her thrusts. "Fuck, madam mayor, such a slut for my dick." The blonde moaned above her, her cock getting tighter as her thrust became harder, her fingers finding their way into Regina's hair. "What would the citizens of Storybrooke say if they saw you like this? What would they think of their regal Queen knowing she loves to be dominated?" 

Regina whimpered around the Dark One's cock and her hand tightens on Emma's hair, pulling her impossible closer against her pussy. 

"Put that dick in her pretty pussy." The Dark Swan took a deep breath and ordered her other half. She then looked down at Regina watching her face contorted in pleasure while her other half slipped her cock inside the brunette's tight cunt. "I'm going to cum in your mouth, down your throat. Then I'll flip you over and my other half and I will fill you pretty pussy and ass."

Regina whimpered at the thought and her hips jerked forward making Emma go deeper, both women moaning loudly at the feeling of Emma's cock hitting Regina's g-spot. 

"Oh, fuck." Emma cried out, her own hips jerking forward, driving her cock deeper and faster into Regina's tight pussy while her other half held the brunette's head in place and she could see the exact moment she came down Regina's throat and that was too much for them. Emma shot rope after rope into the mayor's cunt, filling her with her cum. She saw Regina squeezing her counterpart's thigh and the Dark One pulling away slowly then Regina patted her waist and Emma looked down at her and immediately started slowly slipping out of her. Emma's eyes widened when she saw that the cock was still hard and her eyes searched the Dark One's in a silence question. 

"This specific spell doesn't let it soften. The only way out is making it disappear." She shrugged. The Dark Swan looked down at Regina and offered her hand to the brunette, helping her to sit. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or anything else?"

"Water would be good." Regina said, her voice hoarse from all the moans and the blow job. She wasn't surprised by the softness on the Dark Swan's eyes, but somehow that seemed reserved to her, something that only she could see. 

The Dark One waved her hand and a bottle of water appeared for each one. "Drink." She said to her other half. "We're not done yet." 

"Oh my God." Regina moaned. "I won't be able to walk straight for days."

"Straight is the only thing you aren't, madam mayor." The Dark Swan smirked goofily and Regina laughed at the bad joke. A rich, unfairly sexy laugh that made both Emma and the Dark Swan insides clench. She leaned and kissed the brunette again. She couldn't get enough of those lips, that kiss. When she pulled away she looked at Regina's eyes for a moment, searching for any signs that she didn't want to continue but she only found a very aroused Queen. The Dark Swan swallowed hard and looked at her other half. The last part of her plan was approaching and while she wanted to become one again, to be whole, she didn't think Emma deserved to be with Regina after everything. If it wasn't for her, Emma wouldn't be here. There was so much she wanted to say to Regina but she knew this wasn't the moment. "Up, lean against the headboard." She demanded from her other half. "Go sit on her cock, your Majesty." The Dark Swan said softer. "Show her how good you are when you're riding a dick." She then waved her hand and Emma's cock became thicker and longer while the Dark Swan's got thinner and a bit smaller. 

Regina whimpered and straddled Emma's thigh, Emma's hands coming automatically to rest on her hips. She licked her lips and started to grind her dripping pussy against the blonde's dick slowly, almost in a torturous pace. 

"Oh, yes, your Majesty." The Dark Swan said, stroking her cock. "Show her how good your pussy feels. She won't want anything else. Much less that handless wonder with questionable hygiene habits." 

"Can we not talk about him?" 

"I'm just really curious... What do you see in him? We could have someone who really loved us for what we are but you choose him..."

"I'm not talking about this right now." Emma said through clenched teeth. 

"Okay, but you will have to talk about it later." The Dark Swan shrugged then positioned herself behind Regina. She leaned in, pressing her body against the mayor's, and distributing kisses along her shoulders and neck. Her left hand kept stroking her cock while her other hand went to Regina's puckered hole and started playing with her and began to run her finger around the tight, pink hole between Regina's ass cheeks. She spat onto the hole, and then she ran her thumb in circles around the entrance. She rubbed the wetness in as to allow her thumb entrance into the tight hole with care as not to hurt the brunette. She spat onto the hole again, and this time she pushed her thumb slowly into Regina's asshole. She pushed in lightly, and then pulled it back, but not completely out. She continued this pumping motion while Regina slowly moved her pussy up and down Emma's cock. 

"She is exquisite, isn't she? The fairest of them all." The Dark Swan whispered in a soft voice, her chin resting on Regina's shoulder while she played with the brunette's asshole. Her eyes were locked with her other half and Emma only nodded. "Now, your Majesty, stop playing around and impale yourself on that delicious cock." 

Regina moaned and reached one hand down, positioning the thick cock at her entrance. She held the cock in place as she slowly lowered her pussy onto it. Once it had completely disappeared into her pussy, Emma felt the weight of Regina's body shift onto her hips. "Oh, fuck." She threw her head back and the Dark Swan caressed her jaw then her neck. 

Emma gave a tentative thrust upward and Regina moaned loudly. Emma had to close her eyes tightly and concentrate so she wouldn't come right away. The sight of Regina impaling herself on her cock was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen in her life.

The Dark Swan watched in silence as her counterpart started to move slowly, her hands roaming over Regina's body and squeezing her breasts, pulling at her dark, hard nipples. She pulled her thumb out, and spread Regina's ass cheeks apart, and she slowly slid the tip of her cock inside of Regina's asshole. Regina could feel it entering her, and she whined, as she continued to move onto Emma's cock under her. 

"Fuck." She cried out. "I never felt so full." 

The Dark Swan smirked and slowly started increasing her pace until Regina got accustomed with the sensation. She could feel Emma's cock sliding against hers and this almost sent her through the edge. "Such a little slut, Madam Mayor." The Dark One moaned and increased her pace, forcing Emma and Regina to match her rhythm until the three women were moaning loudly. 

The Dark Swan's left hand sneaked around Regina's front to play with her clit while her other hand found its way around the brunette's neck like she had done earlier, and Emma grabbed Regina's breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples hard. It didn't take long for them to reach their orgasms. 

Emma sat up and captured Regina's lips in a soft, intense kiss as she spilled her cum inside the brunette's pussy. "I love you, Regina." She moaned against the mayor's mouth. 

"See you soon, my Queen." The Dark Swan whispered and kissed Regina's cheek as she emptied herself in the brunette's ass. 

A warm, red and yellow wave crashed through the whole town as Regina held tight on Emma, kissing her back, hard. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't dare to open her eyes and confirm what she felt. Not only the Dark Swan was gone, back to where she never should have left but she knew exactly what that warm wave was. 

What if Emma decided she didn’t want her? What if Emma wanted to go back to Hook even after all that? What if-

“Stop that.” Emma said softly. She pulled away just enough to look at the brunette’s eyes. “I can hear you thinking and I promise you, we will talk about it, but for now I just want to lay besides you for a moment.” 

Regina looked at her for a moment, searching for the Dark Swan there, the spark that used to be in Emma’s eyes before the split and she smiled when she saw it there, staring back at her. “Okay,” She nodded slowly. 

Carefully Emma helped Regina off her and slid her cock out of the brunette's swollen pussy. She lay down on Regina's bed and brought the brunette with her, and Regina snuggled against Emma's body. 

It didn't take long for sleep to take over and they fell asleep in Regina's bed.

Hours later they woke up with someone knocking on the mansion's front door, so hard that for a moment they thought the door would fly out of the door fronts.

Regina sighed and put on a robe and handed Emma another one. She knew that telling the blonde to stay in bed was useless and she just prayed it wasn't Henry because Regina was not in the patience to put on some clothes. "I'm coming." She screamed as she started down the stairs, Emma right behind her. Regina hated being shouted at home, and she always scolded Henry for it, especially when he was younger, but she just wanted whoever was knocking on her door to leave.

"What?" She opened the door and was no surprise to find Snow, David, the pirate mascot, and Henry.

"A curse has been broken!" Snow said excitedly. "Didn't you feel it?"

"I- uh-" Regina looked at the small group in front of her and felt her heart race. Apparently Snow and David still hadn't noticed Emma behind her, but Henry and Hook certainly had.

While Henry's eyes shone with happiness and a knowing and satisfied smile spread over his lips causing Regina's heart to slow down a little and soothe her, Hook's look was pure hatred.

"Moms!" Henry squeezed himself among the others to pass them and reach the women on the other side of the door. He hugged Regina tight and held out a hand towards Emma, smiling at her over his other mother's shoulder.

"Hey, kid." Emma smiled nervously. Her gaze darted from Henry to her parents and then to Hook.

Snow's eyes traveled from Regina to Emma, standing behind her and she took on their disheveled figures and lack of clothes.

"Emma?" David tilted his head, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Snow said at the same time, the realization hitting her hard. She offered a tantalizing smile and saw Emma and Regina visibly relax at that. "I think we'll be back another time." She turned to David and took him by the arm. "Let's go." She then turned to Henry and raised an eyebrow.

And while she wasn't half as intimidating as Regina was, Henry felt like he was about to lose the battle. 

"Henry, you’re coming with us, young man."

He seemed willing to argue for a moment, but he looked at his mothers again and back at Snow and knew he had no room for discussion. "See you later, moms." He kissed each one on the cheek and joined his grandparents.

"You too, Hook." Snow said firmly. "Whatever has existed between you is clearly over. You can talk about it another time."

"I am not leaving here."

"So I'm sure Regina or my daughter can poof you - or whatever they call that - to your ship or anywhere else."

Regina felt her heart heat up at Snow's attitude and smiled softly at her. The brunette felt Emma's hand on her low back and relaxed, leaning her body against Emma's. "See you another time, pirate." Regina then waved her hand and he disappeared.

Snow nodded at her and an even bigger smile spread over the short haired brunette's lips. "See you later, Regina. Call if you need anything. I love you."

Regina and Emma watched as the trio walked down the small path to the sidewalk and got into David's old truck.

"Well," Regina sighed and closed the door. Before she could say anything else, Emma's lips pressed against hers in a soft, slow kiss as the blonde's hands slid over her body, undoing the lace in her robe.

"You heard my mom." Emma laughed against Regina's lips. "We have the weekend for us." With a quick wave of her hand Emma poofed them to Regina's room and their laughter was soon replaced by moans.


End file.
